Stored away
by February The Seventh
Summary: England is fed up with America stealing his stuff, so he decides to steal somthing of America's. he found a room with lots of things, things that he could never steal, even if he wanted too.. i've done way too many of this type of stories XD Enjoy!


(For those of you that are waiting for my other story, I have major writers block for that story and another story im doing, so sorry about that!)

DUN DUN DUNN. Possibly the worst oneshot ever made. read anyway, or I will rip my faucet pipe out of my sink and hit you with it, da? xD

Okay! I randomly had this idea pop into my head =D

I dont own hetalia.

ENJOY!

* * *

"That damned GIT! He came into my house and stole a chair, a _chair._ WHAT does he need a bloody chair for? He should have just stolen Busby's chair! Would have done him much better! damned bastard" England growled, looking around his dining room which was missing a chair. What was America going to do next? steal London?

Then England had an idea. If America came into his house, then he had the right to go and steal America's things! Or at least get his things back. America liked stealing useless things, such as pens, chairs and once he even stole his precious teacup set! He had his name carved onto that lovely set!

England smirked, setting off to America's house. It was night, so England wore black clothing . He could easily get away with not being seen, considering how small he was. England couldn't help but laugh at the fact he was doing the exact same thing America, the git, had done to him.

"Right.. where's the key.. the key.." he looked around for America's spare key. There it was! In a can of coke! Though, England couldn't understand that. He smiled evilly and unlocked the door, opening it very quietly. The lights were off, usually meaning America was in bed. England crept over to the hallway and peeked into the sitting room.

"Who eats FIVE happy meals in a day? and more than ten cans of coke?" England thought to himself. He shrugged and carried on till he came to some stairs, they looked pretty much like basement stairs, but they weren't. He slid open the door, it seemed as though it was never cleaned! The stench was horrible. it was dusty and smelled damp.

"Ah! My chair, table, pen and tea set!" England exclaimed, not loud enough to wake America though. The rest of the room was filled with boxes, one he was curious to look inside. There was a spike coming off the top, golden, and what it attached to was a red box. It took him a second to realise what it was. Opening it, the contents revealed some battered toy soldiers. He didn't throw it away! That was a surprise. England smiled, putting the box back in but knocking something out.

"Oops, better pick that up" he muttered. The musket was quite good, maybe he could steal it!.

No.. he wasn't stealing it. As soon as he realised the musket had a great big scratch in it, No way did he ever want to SEE that again. he didn't mind the soldiers but THAT? Did America enjoy torturing him or something? Then again, he wasn't meant to be in here.. He put the musket back and sighed. He couldn't really be hypocritical, since he'd kept his weapon..

He rummaged more, only to find old black and white pictures of America. There was also a drawing that was done by.. his colony.. America.. England stared at the picture, It had a rather messy drawing of stick figures, they were named "me" and "Engwand". A smile crept onto his face, he remembered that. How happy he'd been when America ran into his room, shouting that he made something in return for the toy soldiers. To England, this drawing was originally better than the toy soldiers he gave America. He put the drawing down and looked around more. He found a whole sketchbook, actually. Most were of him and England, the pictures were dated.

"Wow.. the day he met Canada" England said, he started to get a headache, so he reached to his head but felt water.. trickling down from his eyes..

"WHY AM I CRYING?" he whispered, loudly. Just then, the storage door opened, it was light in the hallway. Damn, America was coming in. England didn't know what to do. He his behind a huge blanket, inside the blanket was a spider and.. Another box. A box that had a diary inside. he took it out and flipped over to a random page..

"SERIOUSLY!" he said to himself. he HAD to flip over to the day of... America's independence day... But his eyes were drawn to it like magnets, attracted.

The date was smudged, but he still made it out.

_Dear Diary. _

_It's America! I am no longer England's colony! He seemed pretty sad.. Okay, that was putting it too lightly. he seemed pained and hurt. I want to say sorry to England, not for becoming free, but I want to ask him how proud he is of me! But he won't speak to me! in fact.. he wont look at me and hardly be in the same room! I had always dreamed, that I could be free and be England's hero. I wanted to be able to help England like he helped me._

_Since this diary hasn't got a lock, (I couldn't find the key so its always unlocked) England may be reading this in... sometime in the future? I have no idea. Maybe an alien will come down, read it, and send the information back to England? Haha!_

_But if England happens to read this, which he really shouldn't, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry.._

_One day, I hope England can understand why I did it, And maybe he'll even be proud? Thats what a Brother should be. A brother should be proud, But England wasn't proud of me. England looked as if he died.. or rather.. his old self had died.. And that's the one thing I'm sure i will miss. England's kind, forgiving, emerald eyes._

The page was filled with splatters of tears, and the pen wobbled towards the end. He felt a breeze and.. America found him.

"Hi America!" England smiled, attempting to crawl past him, but not working.

"What date are you looking at?" America asked, serious face on.

"Um.. erm... I... I'm not looking at anything!" England laughed, closing the diary and giving it to America.

"You were looking at that page weren't you.." he looked to the floor and back into gazing at the emerald orbs. England nodded.

"Don't look at other peoples stuff" America sighed.

"don't LOOK? Why is my bloody table, chair, pen and TEA SET doing here then?" England asked.

"Because.." America paused.

"Well?

"Because I knew you would eventually come over here if I kept stealing things"

"you.. wanted me over here?" England said.

"Y-yes.. I guess.. England, did you read the whole entry?" America asked.

"Yes."

"It's true... And i am still sorry.. and I know tha-"

"America" England cut him off. "What made you think, that day, I wasn't proud of you? Of course it was saddening. Of course I may cry, of course I would try and keep you. But isn't that what parents and siblings would do?" England asked.

"France let Canada off easy" America mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Canada may think so, but go ask _France _what the frog spent the day doing after Canada left.

"How do you know that?... what happened?" America eagerly asked.

"Asking about something that's none of your business is rude. Although.. it was rather funny." England chuckled.

"But..! Back to the point here.. Why did you have to make me fight you? I never wanted to fight! I just wanted to be someone you could be proud of! a hero" America said.

"As i said. I was proud of you. I.. I just wasn't ready. I was caught up in the days when I would have to kiss your knee better to stop you crying, Or have you sleep with me if you had a nightmare. America.. You were.. more mature than me. You.. have grown up to become a great nation. I know I always said you were an idiot.. well. you are an idiot. and kind of a slob, and could loose some weight.. but other than that.. You have done a good job.. I guess you could say, you were the one to teach _me_ to stand on two feet that day." England smiled, and looked down at America's diary again. "I was a coward. Afraid to let what mattered most go." England smiled. America was now sitting next to him on the dusty floor, gently falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Thank you, America." England smiled, letting the younger nation's head rest in his lap. "Thank you so much"

_end_

* * *

WHOOT! FIRST ONESHOT! XD. Okay.. I'm getting tired of writing USxUK but its all I can write! I could try Franada? Or maybe GerIta or somthing..

What do you think i'd be good at? xD

R&R PLEASE.

I BEG OF YOU.

Each time a person does not reveiw, Iggy gets more and more scared to tell America he loves him, ne? xD

(Anyway yeah.. and, what pairing do you think I should try and do next?)

(Not doing UsUk. I'm tired of it for a while! XD) Well. I hope you liked my oneshot.

Bye!


End file.
